Trying Again
by PlayingTheKeys
Summary: Clary has lost a lot, and it's not a subject that she likes to talk about. She put's up walls, and doesn't give a damn about what people say. Will she be broken to the world or will someone break down the walls and help her to heal? All human world. RR!
1. Shouting, Someone Save Me

_**Summary::** Clarissa Fray has lost a lot in her life, and it's not a subject that she likes to talk about. Clary lives with her mother and stepfather Luke in Portland, Oregon. Clary used to be a somewhat popular girl in her high school, albeit with a heart for music ranging from classical piano to heavy metal. Something happened to her a year ago, causing her to put up walls, and she doesn't give a damn about what people say. Will her experiences in life so far leave her completely broken to the world? Or will someone break down the walls, and help her to heal? _

_**Setting:: **This story is set in a totally human world. _

_**Disclaimer::** The characters of Ashleigh and Mr. Vincent belong to me, the rest go to Cassandra Clare, author of The Mortal Instrument series, an amazing woman who knows how to write! _

_**Music listened to while writing::** Mr. Brightside by The Killers, Somebody Told Me by The Killers, Down (cover) by Joseph Vincent, Love The Way You Lie (cover) by Joseph Vincent, Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Damn Regret by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus._

_**-OoO-**_

_**Chapter One:: Shouting, Someone Save Me**_

Not for the first time this week, the sky was gray and heavy droplets of rain fell from the sky. Clary sighed, shaking her head, and stood up from the window seat. Grabbing her outfit off the bed, she headed into the bathroom to change. Looking at the clothes in her hands she choose a lavender silk top, a gray cardigan with floral embellishments, a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of black lace up ankle boots. Along with two rings, and a pair of purple and bronze antique earrings. Through everything she was still able to find some happiness in design.

Idly she wondered if this semester, the second semester of senior year, would be any better than the last. She had nothing in common with these self absorbed teenagers. Which even if she did, it probably wouldn't make much of a difference. People didn't understand why she put up walls, and the ones that ever seemed to have had an interest thought that her being standoffish was just being stuck up. No one really knew.

While Clary was at the bookstore in town last week, I overheard two women deep in conversation, mostly gossip, but something caught her attention as she sipped on her coffee. One of the women was saying that a family was moving into town, the Lightwoods she thought they said. They apparently had four kids. Clary vaguely wondered how in the world these women knew so much. Her mind replied with, well you know that all people do in this town is gossip. Then she realized that she was having an conversation with herself and quickly went back to the subject matter at hand. For a moment she wondered what they were like, the Lightwoods. As quickly as the thought came it diminished, she'd stopped having expectations of people awhile ago.

Shaking her head clear, Clary grabbed her black messenger bag off of the desk chair, stuffed some pens and notebooks inside, along with her iPod, wallet, and a book, The Picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde. She had only started it last night, but it seemed pretty good. She walked downstairs and grabbed her keys, locking the front door on her way out. As she got into her car she plugged in her iPod and started to play The Middle by Jimmy Eat World, mouthing the words as she drove. After stopping for coffee, she continued on her way to school. She parked her car and headed towards the entrance, one hand on the to-go cup of coffee and the other holding her book open. Of course, she just happened to walk into someone, tripping and stumbling all while mumbling an apology to whoever it was. Once Clary was safely inside, she turned around to see who it was. She saw a group of three teenagers talking, one of whom was turned toward her, staring deep into her eyes, the look on his face made her cringe, it was the stereotypical good looking teenager stare: Cocky and self-assured. Not enjoying the attention, she quickly turned around sipping her coffee on the way to her locker, they must me the people she had heard about last week. She guessed that she might have been wrong about them being different than the others, Clary thought sullenly_._

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

Morning classes had gone fine; Clary already knew the material so that made it easy to get by. As she headed outside to sit at the picnic table under the trees for lunch, she felt someone grab her arm. Clary was so startled that she jumped about a mile, as she turned around she realized that it was the same guy who had been looking at her this morning.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." He said, removing his hand from her arm.

"I-It's fine, excuse me." Clary stuttered out, as she swiftly made her way to the table by the trees. She pulled her lunch and iPod out of her bag, ready to return to her all too familiar routine, when someone sat down and cleared their throat. She looked up, one ear bud in ready to blast her music, when he said:

"I'm Jace, Jace Lightwood. I just moved here with my family. I didn't catch your name…"

"I didn't offer it. But it's Clarissa Fray." Clary told him. He seemed quite content to sit and talk, so she took out her ear bud and put it down. "Are you planning on staying here and eating?"

With an indifferent shrug of his shoulders he looked at her and cocked his head, a small smirk pulling up one side of his lips. "You don't like me much," He said it as a statement, not a question. Clary took note of that. "Do you?"

Clary stared at him. "No, not really." She replied starting to get annoyed.

"But you don't even know me." Jace countered, still smirking, noticing the look on Clarissa's face he added, "It's a valid point in my opinion."

"I know your type much better that you would think." She replied, her temper rising.

"Oh really?" Jace questioned, looking amused. "And what 'type' would that be exactly?"

"Your all the same. Cocky, self absorbed, thinking you can get anything you want, and you couldn't care less about someone else." Clary finished, glaring at Jace with an expression of both anger and sadness.

Jace looked at the girl sitting across from him, he honestly didn't know how to feel about her. But, he thought, he'd give her some benefit of the doubt. Something told him to take a chance on this beautiful girl in front of him. "Well I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong on that account."

Why is he still sitting here, going through these ridiculous questions when he would probably rather be with his siblings, she thought.

"So what is it you like to do around here Clarissa?" He asked, effectively changing the subject. Or so he thought.

"I am just going to cut to the chase here, what are you doing sitting here making polite chit chat with me, and what the hell was up with you this morning? Staring at me like I'm some conquest or someone that you feel you need to be Mr. Charming to." She asked while glaring at him.

He looked taken back, and then he seemed to take on some whole other emotion I couldn't describe before simply looking at me with no emotion. "I never thought of you as any of that, you just seemed so alone that I thought I would come and talk to you, why the hell is that such a problem?" Jace asked, still confused and now annoyed.

"It's none of your damn business!" She all but yelled at him. "And you know what take your pity somewhere else; it's not welcome or needed here." And with that Clary gathered up her things and went to sit in her car for the rest of the lunch period. She turned on Yiruma and let it calm her down, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over. Even if he was just trying to be nice, she went off on him. Sometimes it's like she can't help it, she just get's so pissed off, and sometimes it comes out in all the wrong ways. Great, she thought to herself, now even he was sincere he'll probably never talk to her again. She probably looked like a lunatic. One part of her thought that was a good thing; all he or his siblings would ever do was hurt her and let her down if she let them in.

What Clary didn't see while storming off to her car, was Jace standing next to the picnic table, an almost helpless look on his face. She also didn't know that was the moment he decided to try and make her see him for who he really was; someone who would change her life for all the right reasons.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Clary walked into her English class and sat down in her regular seat, second row near the window. She had an empty seat next to her, she liked it that way, one less person to deal with. She actually enjoyed this class, it was something she was good at, it was an easy 'a.' Class had just started when a blur of golden hair swept into her line of sight. She looked up from her bag, where she was getting out her notebook and literature book, to find the one and only Jace Lightwood taking the empty seat next to her.

"Here we meet again," Jace greeted her with a small smile, and tried to make some friendly small talk. "Are you any good in this class? I absolutely suck in English."

The moment after he said that their teacher, Mr. Vincent, called her name. "Miss Fray? I don't know if you've meet our newest student yet, but this is Jace Lightwood. Now they weren't as far as us in his last school and I'm going to need you to help him get caught up," Seeing her reaction to that task, Mr. Vincent added in a lower voice. "Chin up Clary, this is nothing to be disappointed about."

"I guess now we have to get to know each other," Jace whispered to her. "More time to prove you wrong about me."

Clary just stared at him, with a groan she turned away from him at tried to focus on the chapter they were reading.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

School was over and Clary was headed to her car. She dropped her keys and as she bent to pick them up a hand shot out and got them before she could. Clary looked up to see Jace standing next to her holding out her car keys, while a tall girl stood next to him. Jace handed her the keys, but grabbed her hand before she could pull away.

"Clarissa, please listen to me. None of what you said at lunch was true. That is in no way how I feel, and I would like to prove that to you and try to gain your trust," Jace looked her in the eyes the entire time, almost begging her to accept, and at seeing her look he added, "with time."

"Alright maybe we can work on it." She replied with uncertainty. She had no idea how to feel towards this guy. He was as good as a perfect stranger for the moment.

"Hello Clarissa! I'm Isabelle, Jace's sister. It's nice to meet you." The tall girl said to her, while holding out her hand.

Clary shook her hand and said. "You too, and it's just Clary." Jace looked at her quizzically.

"Well it was nice to meet you Clary, but I'm running late, maybe we could hang out one day and get to know each other. Got to go!" Isabelle said while grabbing the keys from her brother. Jace was still looking at Clary funny.

"What?" She finally asked, getting impatient with the staring.

"You said your name was Clarissa. Why'd you lie about your name to me?" He asked, the quizzical look still on his face. There was something else there that she could not make out.

"Well I really didn't care all that much for you, I'm still not sure I even do, hence the not telling you what most people call me. Clarissa is my name, everyone calls me Clary though."

"Huh, and now the truth comes out." Jace replied in a joking manner. "Well _Clary_, I've got to run. If I don't catch up to my idiot sister, she will most likely wreck my baby while trying to leave my ass here at school."

"See you around Fray."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Clary woke up panicked and blindly searching her bed for anything, for someone, it was late she knew that much. She looked down at her tank top which was now soaked and sticking to her skin, throwing the covers off she sat up cross-legged in the middle of her bed. Clary thought the dreams, nightmares, had gotten better. Apparently she was wrong. Unshed tears filled her eyes as she curled into her pillow, bringing her knees up to her chest.

_**(Flashback dream)**_

Simon and Clary were driving home on their way from a concert six hours away. Simon had surprised her with tickets to The Red jumpsuit Apparatus for her birthday which was next week. It was her seventeenth birthday, and Simon had made it one of the best. They had both agreed not to get a hotel room for the night, it was too much money, even though it was well after one o'clock. She looked at the map in her hand, they were about an hour and a half away from home. Looking over at Simon, a smile spread across her face. How could she have gotten so lucky? He reached for his drink, catching her eye he smiled back.

"Well beautiful girl, did you have a nice birthday?" He questioned her, looking back at the highway.

"I had an amazing seventeenth birthday! Thank you so so so much!" Clary leaned over the arm rest and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I do, do you realize how much I love you though?" He asked. Smiling at her, he took his free hand and laced it through hers.

"I think so." She replied, sighing contently. She knew they were both ready to crash so she decided to have an impromptu concert featuring the oh so talented Clary Fray.

She switched out the CD in the stereo and fliped to track number four, she looked over at Simon and sent him a cheeky smile. "Hey girl you know you drive me crazy, One look puts the rhythm in my hand, Still I'll never understand why you hang around, I see what's going down!" She sings to Simon at the top of her lungs, using a candy bar as a microphone. He just smiles and laughs at her.

"Cover up with make up in the mirror, Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again, You cry alone and then he swears he loves you!"

"Do you feel like a man, When you push her around? Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's got to end, As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found." As she sings she realizes how true this song must be for so many girls, even though it's selfish, she's glad that she's not one of those girls.

"A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect, Every action in this world will bear a consequence, If you wait around forever you will surely drown, I see what's going down!" Simon sings with her.

"I see the way you go and say you're right again, Say you're right again, Heed my lecture! Do you feel like a man, When you push her around? Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's got to end, As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found!" They sing the next few lines together.

"Face down in the dirt, She said "This doesn't hurt!", She said "I finally had enough! Face down in the dirt, She said "This doesn't hurt!", She said "I finally had enough!"

"One day she will tell you that she has had enough, It's coming around again. Do you feel like a man, When you push her around? Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, One day this world's got to end. As your lies crumble down, a new life she ha-." As she opens her eyes, she turns to smile at Simon, all she see's are headlights coming from outside his window, and Simon, Simon telling her that he loved her. Right before a pickup truck slammed into the drivers side of his car.

_**(End flashback)**_

Now Clary was outright bawling, she missed him so much. At times it was unbearable, the pain that ripped through her chest. He was her best friend and her first love. When she woke up in the hospital two days after the crash, no one would tell her what had happened, she ended up in the fetal position, rocking back and forth, screaming for him.

Everyone around her had expected her to mourn for a month and then move on. How could people be so heartless? Her parents tried therapists and counselors, pills and therapy. Anything the could think of. Nothing helped. No one understood what she was going through, what she felt all day long. Even her sleeping hours were plagued by memories, dreams, nightmares, almost every night. After awhile people just stopped caring. Clary became known as _that_ girl. For the first few months people would whisper and stare, especially once it was summer and she was forced to wear sleeveless tops. Everyone saw the scars from the crash, and all those memories were re-opened. Almost a year later, and nothing had changed, she had just learned to try and live with the pain and memories.

Sighing, she got out of bed wiping some of the tears off of her face. Clary decided to go take a bath, thinking that might calm her down a little bit. It was what Simon had always told her to do when things were bad. To go and lay there and let herself float away from whatever place she was in, to a place that was happy and content. So that's what she did. Clary went and escaped from the memories and feelings.

**-OoO-**

_**::Author's note::**_

_This is a revised version of a story I started for Twilight. After reading the Mortal Instruments series, I thought I could make it work better with this. Feedback is always appreciated, and never turned down. Comments, thoughts, suggestions, send it my way. Don't be shy, click the little button. Thanks everyone!_

_Hope everyone enjoys…_

_::PlayingTheKeys14::_

_**Facebook site for the stories (with updates, photos, questions, polls, and to be able to interact a bit more with those reading the story)::**_

.#!id=100002143343996&sk=wall


	2. Shouting, Someone Make It Stop

_**Setting::** This story is set in a totally human world._

**_Disclaimer:: _**_The characters of Ashleigh and Mr. Vincent belong to me, the rest goes to Cassandra Clare, author of The Mortal Instrument series, an amazing woman who knows how to write._

**Chapter Two:: Shouting, Someone Make It Stop**

Clary started counting down in her head. Five, Four, Three, Two, and One. Time to start again, she thought absent-mindly as her alarm went off. She'd been up since waking in the middle of the night from the nightmare and had been sitting next to her alarm clock reading for the past hour.

After taking a bath in the middle of the night, she proceeded to dry and curl her long red hair into long flowing curls. After that was finished she checked the weather report for the day and decided on a pair of dark leggings, with a denim mini skirt, a pink sweatshirt, and a pair of black ankle boots with stud embellishments on them. Comfortable but cute, she thought with a slight smirk. Clary paired it with multi-color wing earrings, a couple of funky rings, and a pink and red floral bag. She took her time with her makeup, playing up the eyes and deciding on a neutral lip.

Even after all this she still had two and half hours before she was 'supposed' to wake up, at least according to her alarm clock. Freya went through her large bookcase and re-organized her books, followed by writing in her journal, and then for the past hour she had been reading The Picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde.

She shook her head and got out of the chair she was reading in, and headed downstairs to grab some breakfast. Luke had already left for work and her mom was still in bed. She grabbed a bagel and some fruit before going to sit down. Clary was watching re-runs of Gilmore Girls on TV and eating breakfast when her mom came down.

"Morning Hun," She greeted Clary, while brewing some tea. "You look nice, dressing up for anyone special?" She smiled at her 'subtle' hint at a boyfriend.

Clary just stared at her mother, did she not grasp the fact that she wasn't ready. "No mother, I'm not dressing up for anyone but myself." Clary retorted with a sigh, she threw out the remains of her meal, and reached for her purse, might as well use this time to grab some coffee at the café downtown.

"Oh." Her mother said, looking deflated. "You're leaving so soon? Are you sure you don't want something else?"

"No, I'll just grab a cup of coffee on my way. See you later." Clary ended the conversation while grabbing her keys and closing the door. She was listening to Perfect Day by Lady Antebellum as she drove.

"Went walkin' through town just the other day with nothing' much to do, As the sun came breakin' down through the clouds, I never seen the sky so blue, I saw a Cajun man with a red guitar singin' on the side of the street, I threw a handful of change in his beat up case and play me a country beat, And it sound like.." She sang while occasionally tapping her hand or foot to the beat.

After a few more songs, Clary turned into the parking lot of The Coffee Nook. It was a local coffee shop and book store that she frequented often. It used to be an old record store, but after the store went out of business the new owners decided to make it into a coffee shop and book store, but they kept some of the record store with em'. The counter top was still the same, covered in band stickers, and the walls were lined with old vinyl albums. There were worn in couches, deep comfy chairs, and little café tables scattered around. The bottom half of the walls were covered in bookshelves, filled to the brim, and there was also an archway that led to a small section of books. She grabbed her bag and headed in, craving a good cup of coffee. Ashleigh was working today, she's a nice girl in college who worked here part time.

"Hey Clary, medium house or are we in the mood for something with a little bit more sugar in it?" Ashleigh asked brightly as Clary was walking up to the counter.

"Morning Ash, definitely plain caffeine today, I've now been awake for around four hours." She replied starting to feel a bit tired. "Hey throw in a piece of the cranberry orange bread too." She added, spotting the freshly made bread making it's way out.

"Will do," Ashleigh said while giving Clary a friendly, somewhat sympathetic look. "Anything else you need today?" She asked. Clary recognized the underlying meaning in her words.

"I think you know what I need, but I don't think I can buy it here." Clary replied, with a slight frown, today was going to be one of those days. "Just the coffee and bread today."

As Ash went to make her coffee she grabbed her book out of her bag and sat down in one of the comfy, worn in couches. A couple of minutes later, Ash returned with her order.

"Mind if I sit for a minute?" Ashleigh asked politely.

"No, go ahead. I'd enjoy the company."

"What are you reading this time?" She asked with a small smile, she knew that around the third day of Clary reading something she would be finished and on to something else.

"The Picture of Dorian Gray by Oscan Wilde." Clary replied, giving her a slight overview.

"It sounds good, I'll have to try it soon. I'm almost finished with the last one." Ash said starting to get more interested. They had settled into a routine, Clary would come in with a book and on Ashleigh's free time she would listen to what it was about. If it caught Ash's interest, she would pick it up and read it, then they would share thoughts, theories, and all that about it one morning while Clary drank her coffee. It was a nice 'somewhat' friendship that they had going.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Clary was sitting in study hall trying futile to catch a small nap, she had now been up for eight hours and twenty minutes. What fun, she thought sarcastically. She had discretely set up her iPod in the pocket of her hoodie, and was listening to The Fray. It always amazes her what sticklers teachers are when it comes to iPods. But over the past year she had figured out all the tricks of it.

Whenever Clary closed her eyes she saw the headlights, the nightmare of that night had been following her all morning. Just out of reach, threatening but not doing anything but sending out reminders. She was slouched into her chair with her head resting on the back, she was silently tapping her foot and hand to the beat of the song. Clary opened her eyes to see a smiling face in front of her, she almost jumped out of her chair to hit him.

"Jesus Jace!" Clary whispered yelled at him, sitting up in her seat and pulling out an ear bud. "Warn a girl next time will you."

He let out a small, albeit silent, laugh. When he saw the look on her face from being startled out of her relaxing moment, he replied. "Look Clary, I'm sorry. But just for your information, I did announce myself. You just didn't hear me."

Well, she thought absent mindly, he did have a point. She was totally unaware of her surroundings, no one ever bothered her in school lately. She sighed and said, "I guess you do have a point." Clary looked up from her iPod that she had been turning over in her hand, with a sheepish look on her face. "Sorry for going off on you."

"It's all cool," He answered with a smile. "I was just wondering if anyone had talked to you about the schedule for tutoring?" He asked while rubbing the back of his neck and looking around the room, his eyes finally coming to rest on her.

From the look on his face, she could tell he really didn't like having to ask about tutoring let alone be _in_ tutoring. So she decided not to tease him about it this time. "No," She answered truthfully. "But Mr. Vincent will probably talk to us about it in English."

"Ok, well thanks. Anyway I'll let you get back to your music time, if that's what you were doing." He ended with a slight question to his tone.

"Alright, and yes that's what I was doing." Clary replied, letting her iPod catch the light a bit. He smiled at that.

"Well Clary, you're going to have to teach me the tricks of your trade one day. I've already had mine confiscated." He said while standing up and heading back to his table with Alec.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Freya was sitting at the picnic table under the trees, when Isabelle ran over and sat down across from her. "Hey, Clarissa! Got a sec'?" Isabelle asked.

"It's just Clary," She replied with a smile, setting her book aside. "And yes I do, as a matter of fact."

"Well, I'm new here and haven't really had a chance to make any girlfriends yet, and I was wondering if maybe you'd be interested in going to the movies or going shopping or something like that?" Isabelle asked a little timidly, as though she was embarrassed by asking.

Freya thought about Isabelle's offer for a moment, debating in her head. She wasn't exactly one for shopping and makeovers, but seeing the look on Isabelle's face she couldn't say no. "Yeah, sure. That sounds nice." Clary replied, adding a little more enthusiasm to her statement at the end.

Isabelle's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Great! Well, here let me give you my house number, you can call whenever you feel like it. I was thinking of maybe going out this weekend, perhaps Saturday? Does that work for you?" She questioned.

She thought about what she was doing for the rest of the week, it was Thursday. No tests or projects, Clary would have probably spent the day at the café with Ashleigh, they had hired an extra barista to help out on the weekends and she wanted to introduce Clary to him, his name was Magnus, weird name definitely. There was no school tomorrow, because it was a teacher work day. "Yeah, Saturday sounds great! How about I call you tomorrow and we'll figure everything out." Clary responded.

"Sounds good, I'll try and think of something fun. See ya' later Clary!" Is added, while jogging back to her table where Clary could see Jace sitting in front of her, staring at us quizzically. Clary wondered what he thought they we're up to, she thought with a grin.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

She only had a couple of hours left in school, and the day was starting to drag her down. Being up since three o'clock this morning wasn't a great idea, but none the less beyond her control. Clary had just finished up her Creative Writing class, when her teacher Mr. Vincent called her back to talk to him.

"Miss Fray, I'm glad I caught you. I've talked with the other teachers and we have scheduled some time out for you to tutor Mr. Lightwood. Now you'll get your revised schedule tomorrow, but for now please meet Jace in room 205 on the second floor, he should be just finishing up his class. Good day Clary!" He ended with a small wave as he sat back down at his desk.

Clary sighed as she headed up the stairs, she really wasn't in the mood for this but she'd try her best. She knocked slightly as she opened the door, Jace was the only student left in the classroom, it looked as though they had this room to study in. Jace was sitting on a stool in front of an easel drawing a landscape. It was in the forest and their were shadows of things or people, but you never quite got to see what they were. She was instantly intrigued as she dropped her things by the door and pulled over a stool to watch as Jace finished the sketch.

"A work of art is the unique result of a unique temperament." Clary murmured. You can't always know exactly what something is saying until suddenly there is this real thing to connect it to. She had found that already about the quote, but the sketch just brought that quote to her mind, burning like a thousand stars.

"What did you say?" Jace asked, leaning slightly toward Clary.

She cleared her throat and said louder. "A work of art is the unique result of a unique temperament. It's a quote by Oscar Wilde. It just, uh, came to mind when I saw you're sketch, it's quite amazing, I didn't know you could draw."

"Oscar Wilde uh? What made you pick him?" Jace inquired, looking genuinely interested.

"He's one of my favorite authors." She replied turning to look at Jace, giving him a small smile.

"See? We learn something new about each other everyday." Jace told her, smiling he stared at her for a few seconds longer that necessary. Then he turned back to finish the sketch.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Clary's mom and step dad, and her were sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner when her mom asked about school. "It's going pretty good." Clary replied, taking a sip of her water before continuing. "I'm tutoring a new student in English."

"That's good, How is it going?" She asked with interest.

"Better than I thought it would. Honestly? I assumed that he would be a total ass." Clary responded with a small smile, thinking of some of their first conversations. Jace and Clary had been tutoring for about two weeks.

Her mother looked up with renewed interest. "A boy? Do you fancy him sweetie?"

"Really mom? Who say's 'fancy' anymore? And for the record, no I do not 'fancy' him." Clary retorted, using air quotes on the word fancy.

She held her hands up in a defensive posture. "Alright sweetie, say no more, but you know if that every changes," she continued.

"Mother!" Clary almost screamed at her. "Will you just let it be? How many times do I need to say that I'm not ready? Do you want to hear it again? I'M NOT READY!" She yelled the last part and slid out from her chair.

Clary looked at both of them, "I'm not hungry anymore, I'm going to bed." She said. Without waiting for a response, she turned on her heel and left.

As she was walking up the stairs, she took in a few shaky breaths. She knew she didn't need to blow up at her mother, or anyone for that matter, but this burning anger get's the best of her sometimes. Half the time, it comes out of nowhere and it feels like it just takes over. After everything is said and done she's exhausted and ready to call it a night, but she glimpses her piano in the corner. Clary hadn't played since the morning before the concert. Sure she cleaned it so it didn't fall out of repair, but never had she played anything on it. She didn't know what possessed her to after all this time, but she slowly and silently pulled out the seat and sat down. Clary drew in a few shaky breaths and lifted her fingers. As a single tear rolled down her cheek, she starting to play a song that always found it's way to mind.

_"I don't know where I'm at, I'm standing at the back, And I'm tired of waiting, Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing." _

_"I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground, So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down, I thought I could fly, So why did I drown? Never know why it's coming down, down, down."_

_"Not ready to let go, Cause then I'd never know, What I could be missing, But I'm missing way too much, So when do I give up what I've been wishing for."_

_"I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground, So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down, I thought I could fly, So why did I drown? Never know why it's coming down, down, down. Oh I am going down, down, down. Can't find another way around, And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found.""I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground, So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down, I thought I could fly, so why did I drown? I never know why it's coming down, down, down."_

"_I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground, So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down, I thought I could fly, so why did I drown? I never know why it's coming down, down, down."_

Clary sang softly while she played, tears running down her face the entire time. I'm playing again actually playing Simon, she thought in her head. With that one thought she felt almost like she was betraying him in a way, she didn't know why, but she did. In the logical part of her mind, she knew that he would want her to play again and really enjoy it. To live life and move on. But the emotional side was beating at the door, saying that if she did that she would be betraying him. Clary honestly had no idea which side would win.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Clary opened her eyes and looked around, she was sitting in her room. It was different though, different touches she noticed from last year. She shook her head in frustration, no this couldn't be happening, I'm dreaming. She looked at where she was sitting. At her piano, of course, she thought bitterly. Then she heard the small creak her bedroom door made when it opened, Clary turned in her seat, seeing Simon. All to clearly she remembered this moment. It was a rainy Sunday afternoon, Simon and Clary had been at the café reading with each other for the better part of the day. Around two thirty they had decided to come back to her house and have some lunch. At this point in Clary's memory/dream Simon had been making them lunch, a delicious pasta dish. For the past few months, Simon had been teaching her how to cook. She was actually getting better at it.

Simon sat down next to her, handing her a bowl while balancing the other on his lap. He took a fork full of the pasta dish and held it up to her. "Here, try it. It's particularly good if I do say so myself." He said with a smile. He gently fed Clary the pasta, while she made some odd noises of appreciation.

Simon's deep contagious laugh filled the room, and she looked up at him, a small smile gracing her lips as she watched him watch her. "What?" Clary proceeded to ask him, her mouth still full with the pasta, listening to the rain hit the windows in a constant splatter.

"Nothing, I just love what you do when you taste something you like." Simon answered her. "You know what else I love?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled while eating her lunch that he had made. Suddenly Clary felt two fingers lift her chin up.

"You." He softly replied, placing a kiss on her lips. She smiled against his lips, and eagerly kissed him back, forgetting the pasta dish he had work on.

Suddenly the dream changed, they were still in her room but the windows were open letting in a warm breeze and the sun was shining. Simon was playing the guitar while Clary played the piano, they were both singing. She instantly recognized the song, it was _their_ song.

"_I run from hate, _

_I run from prejudice,_

_ I run from pessimists, _

_But I run too late,_

_ I run my life, _

_Or is it running me, _

_Run from my past, _

_I run too fast, _

_Or too slow it seems, _

_When lies become the truth, That's when I run to you."_

_"This world keeps spinning faster, Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby, _

_And when it all starts coming undone, Baby you're the only one I run to, I run to you."_

_"We run on fumes, Your life and mine, Like the sands of time, Slippin' right on through, And our love's the only truth, That's why I run to you."_

_Repeat Chorus X 2_

Clary's eye's snapped open, silent tears were running down her face. Two nights in a row, and she thought it was getting better. Of course not, that would be too easy.

_**-OoO-**_

_**:: Author's Note ::**_

_**Poll up on profile, I'd love to hear what everyone thinks! Also a great big THANK YOU to anyone who has read, reviewed, or added this to a list. Feedback is always appreciated, and never turned down. Comments, thoughts, suggestions, send it my way. Don't be shy, click the little review button. Thanks!**_

_**Hope everyone enjoys…**_

_**::PlayingTheKeys14::**_

_**Music listened to while writing:: **The Ballad Of Mona Lisa by Panic! At The Disco, Animal by the Neon Trees, DJ Got us Falling in Love Again by Usher, Perfect Day by Lady Antebellum, Caught Up In You cover by We The Kings. _

**_Facebook site for the stories (with updates, photos, questions, polls, and to be able to interact a bit more with those reading the story)::_** .#!id=100002143343996&sk=wall


	3. Shouting, Someone Break Down These Walls

_**Setting::** This story is set in a totally human world._

**_Disclaimer:: _**_The characters of Ashleigh and Mr. Vincent belong to me, the rest goes to Cassandra Clare, author of The Mortal Instrument series, an amazing woman who knows how to write._

**-OoO-**

_**Chapter Three:: Shouting, Someone Break Down These Walls**_

Clary stared at the cell phone sitting on her bedside table, just go ahead and do it already she told herself. She reached for it, then paused taking her hand back, did she really want to do this? Sighing, she went for it dialing the number that was hastily written on the corner of a piece of paper. She waited on the other end of the phone while it rung, she was nervously biting her nails while waiting.

"Hello?" A breathless voice answered.

Clary took a deep breath before answering. "Hi, this is Clary, is Isabelle home?"

"Oh, hey Clary. This is she speaking." Is said with a little chuckle. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering what time you were thinking of for today?" Clary asked glancing at her clock, to see that it was around twelve thirty. "I was thinking somtime around three o'clock, does that work on your end?"

"That sounds great, I just started getting ready so I should be ready by then. I take a notoriously long time to get ready." She told Clary while laughing, in the background Clary heard what sounded like Jace yelling to believe her, which caused Clary to join in on the laughing. "I was thinking maybe you could meet me at my house and then we could go from there, sound like a plan?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Clary agreed, Isabelle gave her their address and told Clary she'd see her around three. Clary hung up and smiled, letting out a relieved sigh. They had texted each other last night about what they were going to do and decided on a girls day of shopping and then going to a club called Pandemonium. She tucked her cell phone into the front pocket of her sweatshirt and hopped off the bed, heading first for her iPod dock. She turned on some of The Killers, and walked over to her closet trying to decide what she was going to wear. Something that would translate from a day of relaxed shopping to a night out. Clary picked up a long sleeve grey shift dress with ruffles down the bust, perfect she thought. She ended up pairing it with a pair of black tights, grey ankle boots, a red hat, and a small red purse with a long chain.

Clary showered and did her make up, and blew out her hair so it feel in soft waves around her shoulders. She picked up her cell phone and a couple of other things and set them in her purse. She sprayed a bit of perfume and looked at the clock. Clary had about forty five minutes before she had to be at the Lightwood's, so she decided to head over the café to see Ashleigh and meet Magnus.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Clary was sitting and telling Ashleigh about her plans for the day while sipping a coffee, when a guy wearing tight black sparkling pants, rainbow boots, and a somewhat matching rainbow colored top walked over to us. Clary turned her head, and wiggled her eyebrows while Ash gave her a 'turn around before I smack you' look and a small smile. The guy that Clary was assuming was Magnus, stopped at their table and held out his hand.

"Hey beautiful, you must be Clary." He greeted her with a bright smile. Which she returned, while reaching to shake his hand.

"Yeah, that'd be me. And you must be Magnus?" Clary questioned.

"You guessed right," He smiled at her. "Anyway I just came over to say hey, you guys enjoy your coffee break." He started retreating back towards the counter, but not before throwing a wink back towards our table.

Once he was out of ear shot Clary turned back towards Ashleigh. "Well that was interesting." She commented. Ashleigh just shook her head and laughed.

"That's Magnus for you, but he really is nice and so much fan to be around." Ash replied, she could see the truth in her eyes, knowing that he didn't mean any harm. Clary acknowledged her with a small quirk of her lips and a nod. She glanced at her cell phone lying on the table, she had to be at Isabelle's in fifteen minutes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ash, I just realized I have to over there in like fifteen minutes." Clary hurriedly apologized to Ashleigh while grabbing her purse and jacket, she leaned over and gave Ash a hug.

"Clary, here don't forget your cell phone," She called after her handing her the cell phone. "And good luck today, don't forget to have some fun!"

"Will do Ash!" She said while heading out the door to her car.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Once she found the Lightwood's house, she pulled into their drive way and turned off the car. She looked out the window at the house, it was a bit more modern looking than her own home. It was a two story brick house with red shutters and a red door, they had a beautiful front lawn with a pathway leading up to the front porch. Taking a deep breath she grabbed her purse and coffee and heading up to the door. She rang the doorbell and waited, sipping her coffee. The door opened to reveal Alec Lightwood, Jace's brother, he smiled at her and led her into the kitchen which was equally as nice as the outside. It was mostly a white country style design, but with yellow accents, the décor looked really familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Can I grab you something to drink Clary?" Alec asked her politely, she held up her to-go cup of coffee with a smile and declined but thanked him. As we were talking Isabelle came breezing into the kitchen holding her purse and keys.

"Hey Clary!" She greeted, coming over to give her a quick hug, Clary was a little taken aback but responded soon enough to her hug. "So our girls day," She whispered to Clary. "Was made into a girls, plus boy day. SOMEONE," Isabelle yelled. "Practically begged me to let him come along." She said smiling while walking to what Clary presumed to be the living room. They found Jace laying on the couch with his feet propped up on the sofa table in front of him flipping through a magazine.

"I heard that," He said to Isabelle, with a smirk pulling up the corner of his mouth. "And now I totally resent you."

Isabelle laughed at his antics and Clary soon joined in while Jace stared at them pouting slightly. He was the one to break their laughing fit by asking if they were going to be done anytime soon, or if he should go on with out them.

"We're done, we're done!" Clary and Isabelle yelled throwing up their hands in mock surrender. Jace and Isabelle grabbed their things and then they were all out the door.

"So what are the driving arrangements?" Clary asked looking back at them.

"Hmm, I hadn't really thought about it." Isabelle mused, her brow furrowed. "How about Clary drives, since she knows her way around better?"

"Alright, hop in." Clary replied unlocking the doors. they were driving out of the neighborhood when Jace reached his hand toward Clary's iPod from his spot in the backseat to put on some music.

"So Clary, what kind of stuff do you like to listen to?" He asked, waiting for an answer before he put something on.

"Really anything," She replied. "Besides rap." He nodded his head thinking for a moment before deciding what he was going to put on. He searched her music finally finding what he was looking for with a satisfied noise. The sounds of Foreigner filled the car, bringing a smile to Clary's face as she drove. It turned out that they all loved their music, singing along to Feels Like The First Time and Headknocker. When it came to Long Long Way Away From Home, Jace was lead on guitar, Isabelle on vocals, and Clary on the drums. By the time they reached the mall, they were all breathless and laughing, the music had been a great ice breaker and for the entire ride she was able to totally lose herself in the music and not think about _anything_, something that hadn't happened in a long time.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Dear god ladies! What haven't you managed to buy in this mall?" Jace questioned jokingly, holding each of their bags, which had accumulated after four hours walking from store to store.

"Well we still haven't hit the last shoe store." Isabelle said, managing to keep a straight face. Clary on the other hand couldn't keep a straight face for the life of her. Jace definitely noticed her trying desperately to keep it together.

"Dear sister I do believe your cover is blown." Jace replied with a smirk and a nod in Clary's direction.

"Damn it Clary! Stick with me next time." Isabelle yelled jokingly. "Alright, who's interested in Chinese before our next stop?"

Clary wiggled her eyebrows at them. "I'm in!"

Jace followed her lead with a 'hell yeah.' They walked to the food court with Jace trailing behind holding all of their shopping bags. She could feel his eyes on her as Isabelle and her were talking so she turned her head to catch his eye, but his view was a little bit lower down and it took him a minute to realize she was watching him. He looked up catching her eye, slightly embarrassed but mostly he was just giving her a cheeky grin. She could feel a warmness in her cheeks as she turned her attention back on what Isabelle was saying. They grabbed an open table and instructed Jace to lay all of their bags down and keep an eye on them while they got dinner. He rolled his eyes at them and shooed they away, calling out to us what he wanted as they were walking away.

"Thanks for today Clary," Isabelle said turning to look at Clary while they waited in line. "I really needed it."

Clary thought about her words for a moment before responding, she had also needed a day like this. She in all honesty hadn't had one in over a year. In her mind it was a bittersweet day, memories of when she used to do things like this and memories that she was making today, happy memories. In that moment she decided to focus on today and have fun with two people who might actually stay around for a little while. "No thanks needed, I was in need of a day like this too."

They ordered their food and placed everything on tray's. Juggling their way back to their table, they tried to signal Jace who was intently going through the songs on Clary's iPod, Jace finally took notice of the two girls wobbling towards the table and leapt up to grab the trays.

"Sorry." He replied, looking slightly sheepish.

"No problem big brother," Isabelle replied, a twinkle in her eye. "Just leave the women to fend for themselves in this world we live in, someone could have come over and grabbed us and taken off, meanwhile you'd be happily looking through Clary's music not a care in the world." She finished with a huff as she sat down.

"I'm terrible sorry, next time I will watch your every move, walking just a few paces behind you somewhat like a stalker, to ensure your safety from muggers and kidnappers." Jace shot back, a similar twinkle in his eye. He caught Clary cheerfully watching them banter back and forth, and shot her a smile.

"Oh fine, you win, now shut up an eat your food." Isabelle relented, looking defeated. As they ate their dinner they talked about some of their favorite things. She learned that in their spare time Jace loved to sketch and Is loved photography, they both adored Chinese food, they moved to Portland from North Carolina, Jace also loves any Adam Sandler movies while Isabelle favors the Harry Potter movies.

They grabbed coffee on their way out to the car, another thing that they could all agree was god's gift, once the car was loaded up they began their drive to Pandemonium which was about thirty to forty-five minutes away. On their way there Isabelle decided to go through the songs on Clary's iPod trying to find something to listen to, she let out an excited squeal and pressed play. She then turned so she was able to see both Jace's and Clary's reactions to her song choice. Clary let out a small groan when she realized she couldn't keep her secret of _all _the things she liked to listen to. The sounds of Forget You by The Glee Cast filled the car. Freya sighed, looking around the car at Jace and Isabelle, and then decided to go for it.

"I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love and I'm like, Forget you! I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget her too! I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya, Ha, now ain't that some sh*t? (Ain't that some sh*t?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you!" Clary belted out while driving down the high way. She happened to look up and catch Jace's smile in the mirror, a small blush creeping it's way up her neck.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They had been at Pandemonium for around two hours and Clary was on her third shot of tequila. It had started out pretty good, they were all having a good time a dancing around the room like a bunch of crazy people. Then the club started playing a song that Simon and her had danced to last year, things pretty much went down hill from there. She had ended up leaving Jace and Isabelle dancing, telling them that she would be back in a minute and that she needed some air. Which she guessed was true, but she also needed air with alcohol in it. One minute had turned into thirty minutes while she sat here holding back the tears that were threatening to spill and drinking the mind numbing alcohol. She was pretty sure that at this point she looked as bad as she felt, which is probably why the bartender never carded her, but instead gave her a sympathetic look while handing Freya her fourth shot. She was in the middle of downing her tequila when she felt a hand clamp down around her shoulder.

"Clary?" The voice questioned. The voice was a somewhat familiar male voice but for a moment she had thought it was Simon, causing her to let some of the unshed tears spill over. "Clary, look at me," Jace said again gently turning her head towards him. "What happened?"

She lifted her green eyes to Jace's gold ones, tears running down her cheeks. She thought she saw concern written in his eyes, but how could he be concerned with her? He barely knew her, she thought silently to herself. Why the hell should he care, you're damaged goods, my mind yelled at me. "Nothing, I just needed a break." She lied easily to Jace.

"No Clary, something is wrong. Why won't you talk to me?" He asked, emotion deep in his voice. But Clary couldn't see that, all she saw was a popular guy looking to console her long enough to be the hero and hopefully get rewarded. She stared at him for a moment before replying.

"Why do you even bother with me, huh?" She asked him, starting to slur her words a bit. "You should really start to listen to all the people that tell you to stay away from me." Jace looked at her and she saw both confusion and wariness.

"What? No one informed you? I'm damaged goods! And even better than that? People die around me. Amazing isn't it?" She asked him, smiling a humorless smile at his baffled expression.

-OoO-

**_:: Author's Note ::_**

_Go check out the poll on my profile, I'm really interested to see what everyone thinks. Once again, THANK YOU to all who have read the story, read the summary, reviewed, or added this to their lists. It means much more than you would think. Feedback is always appreciated, and never turned down. Comments, thoughts, suggestions, send it my way. Don't be shy, click the little review button. Thanks!_

_Hope everyone enjoys…_

_::PlayingTheKeys14::_

**_Facebook site for the stories (with updates, photos, questions, polls, and to be able to interact a bit more with those reading the story)::_** .#!id=100002143343996&sk=wall

**_Music Listened To While Writing:: _**_Time Well Spent by Tom Felton, If You Could Be Anywhere by Tom Felton, Time Isn't Healing by Tom Felton, Everybody's Fool by Evanescence, When You Get Home Your So Dead by Mayday Parade, Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon, and an episode of Bubble Guppies (I have three little girls running around sometimes.)_


	4. Shouting, I Wish I Could Run

_**Chapter Four:: Shouting, I Wish I Could Run**_

_**Previously::**_ _"What? No one informed you? I'm damaged goods! And even better than that? People die around me. Amazing isn't it?" She asked him, smiling a humorless smile at his baffled expression. _

Clary took another look at his baffled expression before turning around and downing a fifth shot. She hissed silently at the burn, but the numbed feeling that settetled over her was well worth it. She was still holding on to the glass when Jace finally shook himself out of his stuppor and grabbed the glass from her. He ordered one more shot and asked for the bill, when the last shot arrived he downed it before paying. Clary stared at him the whole time, not many people would be able to tell you why, she honestly didn't really know why either. If someone would have been able to read what she was feeling, they would need to lie down. Emotion after emotion raged across her face, like a storm raging across the dark sea at night.

"Alright Clary, let's get you home." Jace sighed, trying to figure out this woman standing before him.

"No, I'm happy here," She replied slowly, slurring her words slightly, a sad look settling on her face. When he started to protest to her proclamation she finished her sentence with a sad and almost lost look in her eyes, "Please Jace, I don't want to go back to an empty house, please."

Jace looked at her, you could see the wheels turning in his head, debating what he was going to do with her. Finally he settled on a decision, he grabbed her bag and tugged it over her head until it fell gently across her body. Smiling softly at Clary, he helped her off the stool to see if she could stand. When she started swaying in his light grip on her arms, he hooked an arm under her shoulders so he was supporting most of her weight.

"Come on Clary, were going to get out of here as soon as we find Isabel."

They didn't have to wait long, Isabel was walking the edge of the dance floor looking for them. Jace waved his hand in the air, trying to get her to notice them as they walked slowly towards her. When Isabel saw them she looked startled at first, but gained her composure before they reached her. By the time Jace and Clary reached Isabel, Clary was almost asleep with her head leaning on his chest.

"Dear god Jace! What happened to her?" Isabel questioned, a bit of hysteria making her voice a few octaves higher than normal. She took Clary in with her eyes, checking her over like a mother.

"I have no idea, I left you to go find her and she was sitting at the bar downing shots like there was no tomorrow. I don't know if it was intentional, but she was mumbling something about Simon and a car accident. I have no idea what she was talking about, but she seemed extremely upset. I'm going to take her home and sit with her until she wakes up, I don't think there is anyone at home with her this weekend."

"Yeah, take her back home. She doesn't need to be in the middle of all this," Isabel replied, gesturing to all the people dancing and drinking around them. "Let her sleep it off. And make sure she's okay before you leave, okay Jace?"

"That's what I was planning on anyway, let's get you a cab and I'll take the car back." Isabel nodded her head in agreement, and they started trying to move through the crowd of swaying bodies. Jace stopped after a moment, it was fruitless to try and help Clary through the crowds of dancing people. He knelt down and wrapped an arm under her legs and hoisted her into his arms clearing the way through the dancing crowd.

Once Isabel was safely deposited into a car with Alec, Jace walked over to her car; still carrying a sleeping Clary in his arms. He gently placed her in the passenger seat, removing her red hat while buckling her in. Looking at her wearing a sheer dress and tights, he decided to lay his jacket over her to keep her warm. He leaned back to look at her again and sighed; what had made this woman so broken, he thought to himself. Jace quietly shut her door and continued over to his side of the car.

During the drive back to Clary's house, Jace turned on the radio and softly sang to himself. Clary wasn't sleeping soundly, she continually tossed and turned in her seat while mumbling. Jace caught words here and there, she kept mentioning Simon and at times she sounded as if she was singing lyrics to a song. Jace looked back to the road, it was completely desolete. It was midnight and he hadn't seen a car in about twenty minutes. He continued singing along to an oldies song on the radio, when a scream startled him. He almost swerved off the road, but managed to right himself before and damage was done.

Jace glanced over at Clary quickly, noticing her startled expression and glassy eyes, he hastily pulled off to the side of the road. He unbuckled and turned to look at her. She looked lost and scared for the most part. Seeing this, Jace quietly but hurriedly jogged to her side of the car and pulled open the door. It was like she was finally noticing that he was with her. She looked up at him, sadness and confusion clear in her uplifted green eyes. He slowly walked up to the car, not seeing her turn away he continued moving, gently pulling her out of the car and into his arms.

He whispered gentle, soothing words as she silently cried into his chest. They stood locked in each others embrace for what felt like hours, though it was probably only minutes, Clary holding onto him for dear life, the radio playing softly in the back-round…

**_*The Next Morning*_**

Clary slowly opened her eyes, throwing up a hand to block the blinding sunlight that was streaming in through her sheer curtains. She turned over, one hand shielding her eyes and the other fumbling for her alarm clock. Once she grabbed it she rolled back over, lying on her back, it was a little after nine o'clock in the morning. Groaning, Clary set the alarm clock down next to her, and slowly started to rub her temple. She jumped when she heard a soft snore. Looking around for the source, she spotted Jace sitting in a chair that was pulled up next to the bed, his feet were propped up on the edge of the bed and her throw blanket layed across his legs.

Looking around again, Clary noticed there was a bottle of asprin with a glass of water on her side table, along with a damp wash cloth and a trash bin on the floor next to her bedside table. She silently praised Jace for putting the items in reach, deciding to try and take the pills, hoping it would help with the remnents of the night before. Clary tried to silently pull herself up and to the edge of the bed. In the middle of pulling herself up the room started to suddenly spin, Clary clenched her eyes shut against the dizziness, not realizing she let out a groan of pain. She jumped at the sound of her name.

"Clary? Are you okay?" Jace questioned, concern spreading across his face.

She stared at him for a moment, taking in his dishevield appearance; his hair stood on end, his eyes were still bleary with sleep, there was a slight five o'clock shadow spreading across is jaw, his clothes were wrinkled and twisted from sleeping in them, and the blanket lay forgotten on the edge of the chair. She cocked her head, still staring at him, trying to figure out why he was still there. Suddenly a blank look crossed her face, followed by panic in her eyes, which spread through her entire body.

Jace repeated his question, asking if she was okay. When Clary didn't respond he started to panic slightly, throwing off the blanket and going to kneel in front of her. Jace placed his hands on her knees, catching her eye, it seemed as though she had forgotten for a moment that he was still there.

"Clary? Clary? What's the matter?" He asked he again. Her eyes had been searching the room, and suddenly the widened and settled on him.

"Jace? I think I'm gonna' boak." She replied panicked. Throwing her hand over her mouth, she pushed past Jace and ran into the hallway, turning the corner she entered the bathroom and fell to her knees.

Jace never left her side, holding her hair with one hand and rubbing soothing circles in her back with the other.

_**Author's Note**_

_**So let me say that I'm sorry about the massively long wait for this. And yes, I do realize it should be longer. But what can I say? Life happens. Hopefully the next chapter is longer! If there's something you want to see specifically, put it in your comment! I love to hear what ya'll think, it makes my day =) Despite the length of this chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it. And like I already said, I absoulutely love to hear everyones comments. How is everyones summer going? Doing anything fun? I'm headed to the beach in two weeks for a MUCH NEEDED vacation. Can't wait! Also hoping to look at a college while I'm there. I recently moved away from my hometown about 8-9 months ago, and I am going back. What are ya'll up to? Hope whatever it is is fun!**_

_**Also, there is a poll up on my profile about the name of this story, and once again I want to know what the viewers think! **_

_**By the way, I want to send out a big THANK YOU to EVERYONE who takes the time to read, review, favorite, or even glance at this work in progress story. It means more than you all know.**_

_**PlayingTheKeys14**_


End file.
